


utopia for six

by lunacrowne



Series: utopia for six [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Psychological, imaginary friend!daehyun, kid!youngjae, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacrowne/pseuds/lunacrowne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bruises hurt, Youngjae finds solace in drawing, and though he was never a good artist, he credits himself with having a more vivid imagination than most six year olds out there. </p><p>That's how Daehyun came to be, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	utopia for six

When the bruises hurt, Youngjae finds solace in drawing, and though he was never a good artist, he credits himself with having a more vivid imagination than most six year olds out there. 

Youngjae flips open his sketchpad filled with pages of colored construction paper. The contents are littered with scribbles of dinosaurs, masked bunnies, and the occasional stick figure or two with wisps of hair that made them look half-balding. He frowns as he looks them, feeling displeased that his parents did not like his drawings when he showed them. His arm throbs a bit and he struggles with holding himself up from his position on the floor. Youngjae wishes for a friend that he could talk to. It gets lonely with just him and his sketchpad, he thinks. Maybe an artsy friend as his first friend, he would love for them to be good at drawing so maybe they could teach him how to draw better—

Youngjae sits upright suddenly with a new inspiration to create. He thinks long and hard, and thinks “Daehyun” would be a nice name for this friend.

When he draws up Daehyun, he imagines a boy who would look the opposite of him in appearance. A pretty boy with sun-kissed skin and light-colored hair, maybe a little bit older because he had always wanted a hyung.

Of course in his sketchpad, Daehyun is a thick smear of the tan crayon in the shape of a stick figure, with a cream crayon patch of hair and a big smiling face. Youngjae accidentally messes up a little bit on the left eye, so he improvises and makes it a mole. He finishes off his masterpiece by labeling with a grey crayon “DAEHYUN” in large scrawl underneath the figure.

When he is done drawing Daehyun, his stomach growls, but feeling satisfied, Youngjae falls asleep.

.  
.  
.  


“Youngjae, hey, Youngjae! Rise and shine!”

Youngjae wakes up to a large pair of doe eyes directly above him, and he nearly screams if not for the soreness he feels.

He blinks a little bit more to focus on the face of a boy around his age pressing close to his own. He was tan, and had light colored hair which could only be described as a cream shade. He notices a small mole underneath the left eye, and thinks back to his sketch from yesterday.

“Daehyun?”

“That’s right!” The boy pounces on him, grinning with a smile as bright as the sun filtering through the room. “C’mon, now get up so we can play!”

Youngjae wheezes a little in pain and Daehyun immediately sidles off of him, eyes widening apologetically. “Gosh, Youngjae, I’m so sorry!”

Before Youngjae can respond, his stomach growls loudly, followed by another growl coming from Daehyun’s direction. He looks at Daehyun and they burst out laughing.

“…I’m hungry. Do you want to come get breakfast with me?”

He had gone to bed without dinner last night because his mother had been angry at him. Taking Daehyun’s hand, he leads him cautiously down the hallway in hopes his parents aren’t mad at him today.

“Good morning, Mommy and Daddy,” he greets meekly.

“Youngjae honey, it’s time for breakfast. Be a good boy today alright? Mommy is sorry about yesterday.” His mother doesn’t seem angry, and his father sits at the table with a newspaper.

Relieved, Youngjae pulls up an extra chair at the table gingerly with his feeble arms, but his father sends him a glare.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Youngjae clutches the wooden leg tightly, looking over at Daehyun, who is in plain sight right next to him, but his father does not seem to see.  
“I-I just wanted my friend Daehyunnie to sit with us for breakfast,” he whispers.

“Speak up, Youngjae, you’re mumbling.”

“I want my friend Daehyunnie to sit with us, Daddy.”

His father exchanges a disgusted glance with his mother, shaking his head. “Your son’s taken to having imaginary friends now.”

“Daehyunnie’s real, he’s right here,” Youngjae interjects and is met with a slap to the face.

“I don’t even know why we should bother to feed you if you have no manners.”

.  
.  
.  


When his parents hit him, his friends at school wouldn’t be there for him, they wouldn’t know either way, since Youngjae wears long sleeves, even at the height of summer.

When his parents hit him, at least Daehyun was always there for him, blowing gently on his bruises and telling Youngjae funny jokes or singing to make him laugh so hard he forgot the pain.

Daehyun sometimes has a temper, despite being more laidback than Youngjae, but he spares him the grief and disappears before materializing again with a smile like nothing had happened.

Youngjae feels happy when Daehyun is around, but is slightly sad that Daehyun cannot join him for his dinners despite having a bigger appetite, because his parents won’t understand. Daehyun reassures him then, telling him that the sketchpad is good enough.

.  
.  
.  


“I don’t like what your Mommy and Daddy are doing to you,” Daehyun huffs indignantly one day when they are playing with cars.

“They apologize after, so it’s okay,” Youngjae absentmindedly replies, crashing his yellow car into Daehyun’s black car, spilling the figurines inside onto the floor.

“They don’t mean it, can’t you see? If they meant it they wouldn’t be treating you this way.”

“Daehyunnie, I don’t want to talk about it, it’s making me upset. And I don’t want to play with cars anymore.”

“Ok, I’m sorry, let’s play something else.” Daehyun looks on and grabs Youngjae’s sketchpad. “Jae, I know! Why don’t we draw something…like…a house?”

“A house?”

“Yeah, and in this house will be… a better Mommy and Daddy of our own! I’ll draw them for you, and you can tell me what they’d look like!” he squeals excitedly.

“Really? You can do that?”

“I’ll use my magic, of course!”

“Magic? Since when do you have magic?”

Hinting at Youngjae’s skeptical look, Daehyun falls back exasperatedly against Youngjae’s bed. “You’re the one who gave me magic, Jae, don’t you remember that?”

“I did?”

“Yep, or else how would I be here right now? Now, tell me what you want our Daddy to be like,” Daehyun presses, crayon poised in his hand.

Youngjae thinks about his real Daddy—cold and stern and never willing to talk to him unless he was mad, and never spending time with him the way all his classmates’ dads would, taking their sons fishing and whatnot.

“Hmm…I’d think that the best dad would be kind and he would never get mad. He would smile a lot and be like a papa bear, but a gummy bear inside! And he would take use fishing and watch movies and everything!”

Daehyun nods, concentrating on Youngjae’s sketchpad. “How about our Mommy?”

“She would be really pretty, and know how to cook delicious food. She would also be very smart too. I’d think she’d look good in pink.”

Youngjae ends up dictating an entire household, complete with younger brothers he wishes he had, to Daehyun’s artistic interpretation.

“Our dongsaengs have to be really cute, okay?!”

“Oh, and I want a rocketship in the backyard!”

.  
.  


After a while, Daehyun flips over the sketchpad to show Youngjae his work.

“Ta-dah! This is our house,” Daehyun points to a large, pointed structure at the center of the page, decorated with flowers and a strange rocketship towering over it. “And this is our family—“he says, pointing to four other perfectly drawn figures standing outside the front of the house.

“This is our Daddy Yonggukkie-appa,” it’s a manly figure clad in red, with dragon tattoos on his arms. Despite the colors, he has wavy black hair and a large gummy smile.

“Since our Daddy is so manly, I thought our Mommy should be different from other Mommys, so she’s going to be manly too! Himchannie-omma is strong but she still makes good food!” He points to a depiction of a rather muscular woman with short hair in a pink apron.

“And this is Junhongie and Jonguppie! They are the best dongsaengs that will listen to our every command! When Junhongie grows up he will want to be a rapper, and Jonguppie will dance to his songs.” He points to a pair of toddlers at the side, one with pink curls of hair and the other with brown spiked hair.

“Wow, Daehyunnie, this is great,” Youngjae praises, admiring his friend’s imagination. “Daehyunnie?”

Daehyun looks at him in frustration, cheeks puffing up. “I have magic, but I guess I don’t have enough magic after all. They can’t come over here to where we are.”

“Can we go to them?” Youngjae asks, and giggles when Daehyun lightens up.

“Wow, you’re so smart! Gimme your hand,”

Youngjae takes Daehyun’s hand and suddenly he is standing on a patch of green grass in front of a house, and the sunlight is so bright but there’s a shadow cast over him and sure enough it’s a rocketship made of shimmering metal. He pokes it with a finger and it feels cool and alien, and he breathes in awe as Daehyun runs circles around him.

“Youngjae-ah, Daehyun-ah!”

A tall, muscular man swings open the door of flowers and receives them, giving them a gummy smile and pulling them both into a bear hug.

Youngjae is confused but Daehyun just laughs in “Yonggukkie-appa”’s arms.

“Boys, I have snacks!”

The raspy voice belongs to a pretty man wearing a pink apron and mittens, coming into view with a plate of cookies.

Youngjae gives Daehyun a skeptical look, but the other just shrugs with his eyes on the cookies.

Despite the fact that it is a man instead of the short-haired woman he and Daehyun portrayed earlier, “Himchannie-omma” is motherly nonetheless and as they sit at the table eating bunny-shaped cookies, Youngjae basks in the warmth.

“Yonggukkie-appa” comes into the kitchen chasing after two toddlers, whom giggle and spring into Youngjae and Daehyun’s laps. He looks down to see a pink-haired boy cheekily grinning at him and Daehyun is next to him cooing at a brown-haired boy who looks the same age, though he’s smiling shyly and much more subdued.

“Junhong, Jongup-ah! You boys shouldn’t get any more sugar,” “Himchannie-omma” laughs and pulls both toddlers up into his arms and they curl up into the folds of his apron.

Youngjae has a lot of questions he wants to ask as he finishes nibbling his cookie, but he never does get to ask them as he is too busy immersing himself in the chatter and attention of the five other members of his family around him.

Outside the house the sunlight dips under the horizon and brilliant constellations take up the expanse of the textured sky as Yonggukkie-appa excitedly leads them all to the rocketship, wanting to take them on a trip. 

From far off Youngjae hears a voice calling for him and Daehyun takes his hand.

“We should go back now, before your other Mommy and Daddy find out,” he murmurs into Youngjae’s ear. “Sorry, Yonggukkie-appa and Himchannie-omma! I have to take Youngjae back now, but we’ll come back tomorrow!”

“Hyung, you promise you’ll come back tomorrow?” Junhong squeaks, clasping onto Youngjae’s other hand.

“Of course!”

“We shouldn’t keep you then, we’ll play again when you come back tomorrow. You boys are always welcome here anytime,” Yonggukkie-appa ruffles both of their hair and takes Junhong into his arms.

Youngjae is reluctant to leave, but lets Daehyun lead him front of the house, towards an expanse of white in the colored sky. He taps on it and they are back in Youngjae’s room.

Daehyun beams at him.

  
  


“So, how’d you like them?”

  
  


Youngjae feels tears bubble up in his eyes and he hugs Daehyun tightly until his mother knocks harshly at the door to announce dinner was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still working on [Drop a Dime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3458759/chapters/7589207) btw!
> 
> I just finished a ten page essay and whilst doing research, I wanted to write some slightly supernatural, bittersweet thing but it turned into this.I tried to write in a style that's somewhat from a six year old Youngjae's point of view, but in part two he will be older, and the style will be slightly more coherent and simpler.
> 
> Part two coming soon or maybe next week after finals welp.


End file.
